


Only a Sext Away

by Mysenia



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills 2015 [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Chris, Coming Untouched, Kind of because Peter's watching the video, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Tapes, Sexting, Top Stiles Stilinski, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Fic Request (if you're willing) Stetopher with Peter on a business trip or something and Stiles and Chris send him a sext video of Stiles topping and a whispered "wish you were here" moaned out at the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a Sext Away

“Chris.” Stiles moaned out. “I – I don’t know if I can do this.” He stuttered, unused to the shyness overtaking him.

Chris was setting up his phone to record, teeth worrying at his bottom lip as he tried to get the perfect angle. Stiles was on the bed naked, flushed from head to toe at the thought of what they were going to do. Peter had gone away on a business trip two days ago and Chris wanted to send him a little present.

Stiles had no problem with sex or being sexual for his two lovers, but there was just something about the idea of recording sex that had butterflies flitting through his stomach. Chris must have heard the nervousness creeping through Stiles’ tone because he walked over to the bed and captured Stiles’ lips in a kiss. It was aggressive and dominating but exactly what Stiles needed in that moment. He relaxed and let Chris control what was going on, his worries slipping to the back of his mind. Chris had everything under control. 

Stiles relaxed back on the bed and brought his hand to his erection, running his fingers along the length, teasing himself as he waited for Chris. As much as this sex was for him and Chris, it was just as much a surprise for their wolf, and Stiles loved surprising Peter. As a werewolf Peter had advantages that allowed surprising him to be very difficult, but this was something they could do to surprise him. Stiles grinned at the thought, the wolf would have no idea.

* * *

Peter groaned as he walked into his hotel room, loosening his tie. He hated how quiet it was, how stale the scent of the room was. He hadn’t had the room cleaned since he arrived, his wolf side having only been able to relax when his own natural scent had permeated the room, covering up the scent of numerous strangers. 

The smell wasn’t enough to have him completely at ease, that only happened in his own home where the scent of him, Stiles, and Chris saturated every inch. He closed his eyes as he thought of his lovers, how far away they were. His wolf whined. Neither man nor wolf liked being away from the two but there were things that needed to be done and unfortunately they could not join him every time he had a business trip. 

He laid his suit jacket across the chair in the main room, tie following quickly. He needed a shower and then he’d be able to relax back and respond to the messages he’d received. 

Strict protocols prohibited him from looking at his phone throughout the entirety of the meeting and thus he was eager to see the messages he knew were waiting for him from his lovers. As much as he wanted to peruse them and respond right away he knew he’d actually be able to enjoy them once he was clean. 

Hopping into the shower before it was fully warmed, Peter washed his body quickly and efficiently. Even having brought his own soap and towels, everything smelled wrong so Peter didn’t waste time trying to enjoy the shower. He dried himself off brusquely, using the hairdryer to dry most of his hair. He knew styling it after sleeping on it wet would be a bitch but he was too tired to care. 

Peter grabbed up his phone from the counter as he left the bathroom and fell fast first onto the bed. He took in great lungfuls of the scent clinging to the sheets and smiled. Stiles, the crafty little fox, had snuck in a full set of sheets and pillowcases to Peter’s luggage - carefully zipped away tight in a bag so the scent lasted - so Peter would be able to sleep.

It had been the sheets that were on their bed the night before Peter left and he’s not sure how Stiles managed it, but he’s forever grateful. He rolled around a bit, trying to get the scent to transfer to his skin, his wolf howling to be surrounded by their mates. Peter felt himself chub up, his body responding to certain scent markers along the sheets, his wolf trying to accommodate to the smell even though it’s mates were far away. 

A lilting trill from his phone pulled Peter’s attention and he rolled onto his back, propping himself up on pillows leaning up against the headboard. It was a message from Chris and Peter didn’t even try to hide the smile that took over his face. It was a video message.

Though Peter wanted to watch it right away, he scrolled up through their chat history and chuckled to himself as Chris told him about his day. He opened up his chat history with Stiles as well before finally going back to the video. 

Peter had two assumptions about the video. The first, that it would be Chris and Stiles together. The second, that they would be telling him how much they missed him. They were cute like that and tended to send Peter charming little videos every time he went away, and even though he could pretty much guarantee the content of the videos, they never failed to fill him with warmth. 

Tapping the video, Peter had no idea how wrong and yet so right he was about to be when he watched it. 

The screen was black for a second and then light poured in as the source of the block walked away from the camera. Peter felt his mouth go dry. It had been Chris blocking the camera. Chris nakedly blocking the camera, his naked cock being revealed as he took measured steps backwards until his legs hit the bed. 

Peter growled, eyes flashing red. Chris was only half hard, his cock swaying from side to side as his muscled legs brought him closer to their young lover who was sprawled on his back on the bed. Stiles was completely hard, fingers gripped loosely around the head of his cock.

Peter could just hear the little gasps leaving Stiles’ mouth as the young man teased the slit of his own cock. Peter watched as Chris crawled over Stiles, Chris’ cock plumping up where it hung hot and heavy between his thighs, as he moved Stiles’ hands away, instead trailing his own fingers teasingly along the hard length. 

Stiles gripped at Chris’ arms, leaning up to capture the man in a kiss. Peter licked his lips. Chris gently pulled away from the kiss and Peter groaned along with Stiles at the saliva string he saw connecting their lips. 

“You going to get me ready baby?” Chris asked, loud enough for the camera to catch. Though it seemed like Stiles had forgotten it’s presence, Chris most definitely had not. 

Stiles didn’t form words, just nodding in response to the question. Peter couldn’t help but chuckle, even as his entire body hummed with arousal. Chris and Peter had learned early on that though Stiles was a chatter box in nearly every situation, when it came to sex he became non-verbal, moaning and whimpering, whining for what he wanted and like. 

Stiles and Chris traded places, Chris arranging himself on his stomach with his ass tilted slightly up, one leg bent underneath him to help bare him to the camera. Peter felt his wolf snap, yearning to bury his face in Chris’ ass, to lave at that little pucker and make it wet and loose for his cock. 

Chris turned his head so that his face was visible to the camera, eyes connecting with Peter’s just as if Peter were there in the room with him. The camera was an extension of Peter and Chris knew it. 

Stiles went to climb over Chris, to get down on his knees beside the bed so he’d had the best angle to prep that hole but Chris grabbed at his arm.

“We don’t want to block our wolf’s view sweetling.”

Stiles moaned at the nickname, letting Chris take control of his body and pull him down so he was practically laying on top of the man, his face perched on Chris’ ass. Peter watched as a shudder ran through Stiles and his eyes caught on to the slight movement of Chris’ shoulder, just knowing that Chris was fondling their young lover.

Stiles propped himself up on his elbows, using his hands to pull apart Chris’ cheeks, baring him even further. Peter and Stiles both took a moment to just enjoy the sight of the pink hole winking at them, begging to be played with.

That little action was all the encouragement Stiles needed to lean his head down and swipe his tongue across the opening. Peter couldn’t hear it but he just knew Chris was letting out the quietest deep moan at the action. 

Chris tilted his hips up, angling to get Stiles’ tongue more firmly pressing into him and Stiles obliged. The young man moved his hands closer, pulling the cheeks farther apart, making the hole gape more and more as it loosened. Stiles practically drooled into it, eager to get his tongue deeper and deeper. 

“Use your fingers.” Chris instructed and Stiles was quickly to comply.

Stiles leaned himself back, letting go of Chris’ left cheek so he could bring his right hand closer to his prize. He bunched his fingers together, straightening them and rubbing them along and around Chris’ hole. Chris pushed back into the motion, wanting the fingers to slip in and fill him. 

Stiles edged the tip of one finger in and when his finger met no resistance he slipped it all the way in, mesmerized as it was sucked into the warm heat of Chris’ body. Peter gasped as he saw the digit come out slick. Chris had prepared himself in anticipation of this moment. 

Stiles slid his finger back in slowly, his look of bliss telling Peter just how slick and loose Chris had gotten himself. Stiles didn’t need any encouragement to push a second finger in along with the first, Chris’ hole greedily sucking the digits in. Stiles started moving his fingers faster, leaning down to lick at the hole where his fingers were building up a rhythm. 

When Stiles slipped a third finger into Chris, Peter was straining, wishing he could be with his mates, holding Chris down as he fucked into him and holding Stiles’ head down so he could lick at where Peter pounded into the man. 

Stiles only fingered Chris for a few moments more before Chris spanked him lightly. Stiles pulled his fingers out, stretching his fingers wide so the camera could catch the pink pucker gaping and trying to suck his fingers back in. Peter pet his bottom lip. 

Peter watched as Stiles scrambled upright while Chris brought his other knee up, and pushed his ass up in presentation for Stiles. His wolf rumbled. Peter’s eyes zeroed in on Stiles’ cock, watching as it glistened and bounced against Stiles’ stomach. 

Peter glanced at Chris and caught the man’s eyes, and Peter growled as Chris winked at him. His mate was enticing the wolf and absolutely had no qualms about doing it, Peter approved.

Stiles was kneeling behind Chris, his hands rubbing circles on the older man’s ass.

“Come on sweetling, show me what you can do with that lovely cock of yours.” Chris wiggled his ass for Stiles.

Stiles gripped Chris’ hip in one hand while he steadied his erection in the other. He shuffled forward on his knees until he was lined up perfectly and circled his cock around Chris’ puckered hole. 

It was begging to be filled but Stiles only nudged his cock in, teasing the head through the first ring of muscles before pulling back. Peter moaned as he watched Chris grip at the sheets below him. 

Stiles didn’t tease them long before he pushed all the way in, gasping when he bottomed out, leaning forward over Chris to steady himself. Peter could just seen the shine of sweat glistening along Stiles’ back as he gasped in air. 

Chris pushed back into Stiles and that was the go-ahead Stiles had been looking for. He pulled out of Chris until only the head of his cock was nestled inside before pushing back in, setting up a slow rhythm, gliding in and out. 

Stiles’ gasped oh oh ohs travelled to the camera as he picked up his speed, Chris rocking back into him with moans of his own. 

Peter’s cock was drooling where it rested hard and aching between his thighs, his hips making aborted motions forward as if he was the one fucking Chris. His eyes were blazing, his claws lengthened, his wolf breathing in deeply the scent of his mates where it floated up from the sheets. 

Peter was so close, his cock begging to be touched, but he didn’t want to come before his mates did. His eyes flicked from where Stiles was fucking Chris to Stiles’ face, scrunched up in bliss and concentration, down to Chris’ face where he was moaning at the camera.

“Stiles, what do we say to Peter?” Chris asked, pointing a hand towards the camera. Stiles turned his head to look straight into the camera, eyes black in lust. Peter clenched his thighs and abs, holding off his oncoming orgasm.

“Wish you were here.” Stiles moaned out. Peter felt his heart racing.

“Good boy.”

That was all the permission Stiles needed as he let go and came with his hips stuttering into Chris. The man arched into it, fucking himself on Stiles’ spent cock, milking the length buried deep inside him as he too came. 

Peter felt fire race through his veins at the sight of his two mates pleasuring each other to completion and he came with a roar, completely untouched. He shut his eyes as his head fell back, tremors racing through his body. 

When he managed to open his eyes he just caught sight of Chris giving Stiles a kiss before the man walked over and turned off the video. Peter quickly saved the file. He was absolutely going to watch it again and again. Thoughts of making his mates re-enact the video while he sat in the room to watch them flitted through his brain. It was absolutely going to happen.

Peter snapped a photo of his cum covered cock and stomach and sent it off to both of his mates. He grinned widely as his phone started to ring, his mates faces popping up on the screen.

Peter swiped to answer and pressed the phone to his ear. “Thank you for that wonderful surprise darlings.”

**Author's Note:**

> We're ignoring how long that video was and how it was able to reach Peter without an error message for being to big. Also, I don't _really_ write porn-y things.
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
